User blog:MintyTater/We need your help with episode transcripts
Hey, Time Squad fans! I noticed that we are severely lacking in the transcript department. As of now, only Napoleon the Conquered has a transcript. That's why we need your help in writing up transcripts! I decided to base the transcript style like that of the Supernatural Wiki. It's not hard but it's quite helpful. Heading The heading is the first thing that is put on a transcript page. It is centered in the middle, with the title of the series in bold. The name of the episode should be a link to its main page. Simply fill out the information from the main page. ' Time Squad' Season __, Episode __: "Title of Episode" Written by Directed by Air Date: Nouns The names of characters should be capitalized, such as LARRY or OTTO. When stating where a scene takes place, capitalize the names of the setting like THE COLLUSEUM or TUDDRUSSEL'S ROOM. If a character or place doesn't have a name, simply capitalize what they are, like GARAGE or GIRL. Don't capitalize during spoken dialogue, though! Dialogue To do dialogue, first put the name of who is speaking in all capitals. Then hit enter, and type what the person says. So, let's say that Larry was asking Buck what he wanted to eat for dinner. LARRY Tuddrussel! Are you listening to me? TUDDRUSSEL Yeah, what do you want now? LARRY I have to make dinner! What do you want? TUDDRUSSEL Nachos, duh. Actions You show a the actions of a character or object by simply describing what happens in a new line. Let's say Otto gives George Washington a present. OTTO shyly gives GEORGE WASHINGTON a gift box wrapped in newspaper. Places and Time To show where a scene is, use all capital italics and either INT. for inside a place or EXT. for outside. Let's say that you wanted to show that the gang was inside the Time Squad Satellite. You would show it like so: INT. TIME SQUAD SATELLITE If you can tell what time of day it is, add it. So, let's say that we were at Big Al's car lot during the daytime. EXT. BIG AL'S CAR LOT - DAY Whenever the scene's place or time changes, make sure to reflect that in your transcript! Let's put it all together and create a transcript for the first scenes of Time Squad! Time Squad Season 1, Episode 1a: "Eli Whitney's Flesh-Eating Mistake" Written by Dave Wasson and Carlos Ramos Directed by Dave Wasson Air Date: June 8, 2001 EXT. SISTER THORNLY'S SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD TOTS - DAY Various CHILDREN run around the yard of the orphanage. One eats mud while another two take turns punching each other. A BOY tugs on a GIRL's ponytails. One CHILD is painting on the wooden fence. A GIRL chases a BOY with a board while another BOY plays with a rat. A NUN, SISTER THORNLY, files her nails as she stands on the porch. She begins to count CHILDREN. SISTER THORNLY ...twenty-nine, thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two. Where's thirty-three? I'm one shy. SISTER THORNLY gets angry and balls her fists. SISTER THORNLY Otto! Ooh... SISTER THORNLY stomps away. INT. SISTER THORNLY'S SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD TOTS - DAY SISTER THORNLY stomps through the hall when a sound catches her attention. She stops and listens. SISTER THORNLY Hmm? She traces the sound to a broom closet and opens the door. OTTO is inside, sitting on books and reading with a flashlight. SISTER THORNLY Well, well! Reading your books again, eh? Maybe some chores will help ya remember my policy on reading! INT. FURNACE ROOM OTTO struggles to shovel coal into the flaming furnace. INT. GARAGE OTTO attempts to remove a tire from a car. He lifts it for a moment before it falls backwards onto him. INT. HALLWAY OTTO walks past a boys' bathroom, toilet scrubber and bucket in hand. A BULLY exits the room and laughs. BULLY Good luck, jerk! The BULLY smacks OTTO with a rolled up newspaper. OTTO drops his cleaning supplies, looks into the bathroom, and sighs. EXT. SISTER THORNLY'S SCHOOL FOR WAYWARD TOTS - NIGHT Gunshots and police sirens are heard in the distance as crickets chirp. INT. OTTO'S ROOM- NIGHT OTTO exhaustedly trudges to his bed and falls face down onto his pillow. In conclusion... See, it's not so hard! We can work together on this! Don't worry too much about getting the syntax perfect. We can always help you fine-tune it. What matters is that we get the bulk of the information of the episodes right so we have a good resource for our users and Time Squad fans. Thanks for taking a look at this, and good luck! Category:Blog posts